Don't Mess With Me
by Dlbn
Summary: You may not know me very well, if at all, but you will learn this one lesson. Don't mess with me.


Dedication: Dedicated to the birthday of Seimei Aoyagi! Happy birthday, Seimei!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or anyone contained within it. that all belongs to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off of this.

000

I can't exactly tell you how all of this started. I can't even tell you how it's going to end. But I _can_ tell you the truth as far as I see it, and lay down the facts as I know them. Only the things you need to know, mind you.

The name's Seimei. _Aoyagi_ Seimei. Beloved, if you will. I'm a Sacrifice. If you don't know what that is, then I won't bother to tell you. You've probably heard about me before. If you're part of my world, you definitely do. The world of spells, I mean, of course. Anyone on the outside will just think I'm nuts. And, perhaps, I _am_ a little mad.

The plan is simple. Take down Septimal Moon one by one like they did in the past. And once they are all gone, _my_ Septimal Moon will rise to power; with me at the top. I'm a member of Septimal Moon now, seat 6, but those imbeciles need to be taken down a peg or two. But I can't do this alone. That's where the rest of them come in. The little animals and insects that I allow to infiltrate my world. To me, there are only two humans alive in the world. My little brother Ritsuka-Loveless-and myself. My sad excuse for a mother gave birth to him only for me, you know. But that's a story for a different time. And time is one thing that I do not have much of. By the time I finish writing this, they will know my location and come after me; giving me only precious seconds to escape the run down shack I call my new home.

So who are these people that will play a role in my new world? They are the ones who will take over the old positions of Septimal Moon to become the new governing body of Seven Voices Academy and the fighting world.

I'll start off with my Ritsuka. He's my little brother, aged twelve. Due to memory loss and a complete personality change (that is not really anyone's fault), our mother believes that he is just an imitation of her son and not the real him. Of course, she's just a delusional fool. But she dares to lay a hand on him….on _my_ property. But enough about that wretched woman. Ritsuka is a Sacrifice as well, named Loveless. I killed his true Fighter to both fake my death and leave him abandoned. I sent my first Fighter, Soubi, to be with him and protect him. When the time was right, I took Soubi back and oh how it broke Ritsuka's poor little heart…but now that he knows that anyone that cares about him will abandon him, he will have no choice but to come and join me. I can give him the love and protection that Soubi and both our parents failed to give him. He will take my old seat of seat six as the Tester. His job is to go with his Fighter (I will give him back Soubi at this point, since the blonde will no longer be of any use to me) and test the new units to see if they are worthy and being trained well enough. If the answer is no, they will be punished.

I suppose I shall continue on in chronological order, as it is the most logical. The list of who joined me from first to last. This brings me to Akame Nisei. My true Fighter, Nisei is a master manipulator and a complete and utter psychopath. That fool Sacrifice he's dating, Mimuro of Fearless, claims that it is all an act, a mask that Nisei wears so that I will accept him; unlike his overbearing father that I've had the displeasure of meeting once before. They say he's a slave to the name. That Nisei was a completely different person before his name appeared on his hand and I walked into his life entirely by accident. Normally, I wouldn't even _think_ to put a Fighter on Septimal Moon, but I don't have that many allies and he's, unfortunately, the best man I know for this job. Seat number five; the Caster. Now, all Fighters are Casters, but to have the title means something new. The caster of Septimal Moon is the one that creates new spells. I know that Nisei has been training Mimuro's Fighter on the side with spells-mostly known ones, but some original-and I've heard him firsthand use new spells that he makes up, on the spot, to take down the enemy. Of course, these spells will only be learned amongst Septimal Moon members. Don't want the little peons on the outside world to learn the things we will need to know to maintain our control. Unless a Sacrifice comes along that is better suited, Akame will have to take this seat.

Now that brings me to item number three on the agenda…or should I say number _four_? Kaido Chouma; Thoughtless. Her Fighter was killed in an accident years back, leaving her alone. She is currently a member of Septimal Moon, but I figure we just bring her in with a different number. It is a job that she would be most fitted for. Seat Four…the Executioner. Cruel, cunning, and heartless, Chouma is the perfect person to take on this role. She shows no mercy and is not afraid to kill, much like a cheaper female version of myself. Those who go against us, or attempt to, will be taken down and punished with death by none other then her. I can't think of one more suited for this job. Little Gomon Mikado is too young and innocent to do the job, which is ironically her job at this given moment. But once she is gone, that feared title will pass onto Chouma.

Yamamoto Hideo of Bloodless is the next person to have joined me, and thus earned the seat of number three: the Doctor. Hideo is currently in medical school, studying to become an RN to soothe his parents' demands and wishes that were placed upon him since childhood. Personally, I think he's a fool to be giving into those parents of his, considering he's a grown-ass man. However, if it will help me in my cause, I won't argue on it. We need a Doctor; one who is better suited then that Kunugi moron. He hardly comes to meetings of Septimal Moon like he is supposed to, claiming that he was busy at the hospital or whatnot. But he doesn't work for a hospital other then the one run by Seven Voices Academy and Septimal Moon, and I think we would know if there was anyone there that needed to be tended to. I suppose that he had to deal with Minami Ritsu, the current head of Septimal Moon, once I carved out his eyes and left him to bleed in the halls of Seven Voices. But I digress. Hideo may not be the brightest in the bunch, but he will make a good Doctor. He's assisted me with injuries before, and was also the one to permanently scar his Fighter's face properly after she, Yurio, was given to him. I was told by her that he even cauterized the wound so it wouldn't over-bleed or get infected. His original fighter, Mako, was killed by 'Septimal Moon' for not being worthy. At least, that's what he thinks. I sent my Nisei to take her out because I knew she would never be of any use to me, and the fool was growing too attached to her; in more ways then one. I had Nisei claim that he was sent by Septimal Moon as an organization, not by me as an individual. After doing so, I offered my condolences and claimed that I was against the execution, but I had been outvoted by the other members. This is what got him to my side. His hate at Septimal Moon for taking away his Fighter, his 'lover', fueled his desire to join me and take those bastards down.

Next, we come to the question of who will hold seat Seven; the Researcher. The answer, of course, is Faceless. Their names and faces are easily forgotten, hence the name 'Faceless'. No one will know who they are before they show up, while they are there or after the fact. The Sacrifice, a girl, has done research for me in the past. This, however, was merely a test. It was all information that I knew, but I needed to be sure she could handle the work. And, of course, she passed my test. This is why she and not Nisei (he's a grade-A hacker, but his talents are best suited elsewhere) is receiving the title of Seven.

This brings me to the last person who will join me in my quest. These people are not yet one of us, but he will be, after careful persuasion. I'm talking about the pair known as Fearless. That's right. Fighter Hotarubi Mei and Sacrifice Mimuro…whatever his last name is. While I'm not fond of the idea of having Nisei's boy toy as one of my seven, especially one so highly ranked in terms of numbers (though those are normally kept up with just for a short reference number), but I do need someone to fill the position. And according to Nisei, the eared brat has been in advanced science classes for as long as Nisei has know him (about 6-7 years now), so I know he is good for it. He's the only other person I can think of that won't throw me to the feet of Septimal Moon. It will be easy to get him to join. All I have to do is mention Nisei and he'll bound over like a little puppy.

And lastly, there's me. Number one, the leader; Aoyagi Seimei. With me in charge, there will be _nothing_ the new Septimal Moon can't accomplish. I'll do whatever it takes and whatever I need to in order to win, and they know that. Otherwise, they wouldn't have sided with me, right? The students of the school will be turned into train killers that answer to my every whim.

First, we'll take over Septimal Moon and Seven voices Academy. Then we'll take over Japan. And eventually, we will take over the world. The first to die will be my wretched, sad excuses for parents. I'd love to kill that demon mother in front of Ritsuka so he can see her suffer how she made him suffer. Chouko and her fighter will be spared, but anyone else that opposes me _will _fall.

I think it's about time I got going. They've got to be onto me by now. While they may know my plan now, they won't know exactly what's coming and/or when, so it's not like my mission is in jeopardy. Remember the name Aoyagi Seimei. You'll be hearing it a lot very, very soon. Oh, and do your best to stay out of my way. You'll be very sorry that you did. You may not know me very well, if at all, but you will learn this one lesson. Don't mess with me.


End file.
